CLBK
by Kiddongim
Summary: "belum move on aja ngakunya udah move on"-johnny "mark nanti chat aku ya"-haechan perkumpulan anggota squad yang gajelas. ok summary gagal Markhyuck/NCT 127/and other


CLBK?

Cast : Haechan,Mark,Doyoung,Taeil,Jaehyun,Taeyong,Johny,Winwin

Pairing : Markhyuck, & other

Disclaimer : semua yg ada di ff ini milik Tuhan,Orang tua dan SMEnt. But, dis fanfic is real mine.

Warn : typo berlomba-lomba masuk,bahasa amburadul

 _Kiddongim Present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

Ini hari minggu, dimana hari bagi anak yang bersekolah untuk beristirahat setelah 6 hari sekolah. Tapi tidak dengan Haechan, dia harus bangun jam 7 karena ibunya berteriak memintanya untuk mengantarkan ke pasar. Dengan langkah gontai haechan pergi ke kamar mandi namun dia malah menabrak dinding yang membatasi antara dapur dengan ruang keluarga.

"ouch" erangnya, sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan menyapu. Didalam kamar mandi haechan masih berjongkok dan memejamkan matanya, tetapi suara gedoran pintu mengejutkannya. "hey anak nakal, cepat mandi jangan tidur dengan berjongkok. Aigoo" ibunya mengomel.

Haechan hanya memutar matanya lalu segera melucuti pakaiannya dan segera mandi.

 _Skip_

"eomma mau membeli apa memangnya di pasar?" tanya haechan ketika dia sudah selesai mandi dan memakai baju, ibunya menoleh kemudian menyusun sarapan "eomma ingin memasak masakan Indonesia haechan-ah. Eung apa itu ya?" sejenak ibunya berpikir, kemudian memekik.

"oh iya! Namanya adalah rendang" haechan mengerinyit, pasalnya dia tidak pernah mendengar nama masakan seperti itu.

"apa itu? Ayolah eomma jangan bereksperimen kalau akhirnya malah gagal" ucap haechan bosan, karena ibunya memang sering melakukan percobaan berbagai masakan namun ada yang berhasil dan tidak. Kebanyakan tidak berhasil sih.

"yang kali ini berhasil. Eomma jamin" ucap semangat.

"kajja haechan-ah, kita kepasar" kemudian menarik haechan keluar, sebelum itu menutup pagar terlebih dahulu karena jika ada orang asing masuk adik dan juga ayahnya tidak akan menyadari itu karena masih tidur dengan pulas 'huh betapa beruntungnya mereka' ucap haechan dalam hati.

Sepanjang perjalanan ibu haechan berpapasan dengan tetangga-tetangga yang sedang berbelanja juga, sebenarnya tadi ibu haechan berpapasan dengan –Jessie Lee- dan terjadi pembicaraan singkat yang membuat haechan sangat-sangat badmood.

" _oh nyonya lee"sapa Jessie ahjumma_

" _wah kebetulan kita bertemu, sedang belanja apa?" tanya ibu haechan, haechan hanya diam 'ibu-ibu ketika bertemu sangatlah rusuh'_

" _aku membeli sayur, mark bilang dia ingin makan salad" ucap Jessie ahjumma lagi, kemudia dia menengok ke arah haechan. Mungkin baru sadar jika ada haechan "oh haechannie, ikut berbelanja? Waa~ benar-benar menantu idaman eoh"_

 _Haechan melotot,kemudian merenggut dan membuat kedua orang tua disitu tertawa._

" _baiklah nyonya lee saya duluan, takut mark merengek kelaparan haha. Sampai jumpa" ucap Jessie ahjumma_

Haechan masih merengut hingga ibunya berhenti di depan toko penjual daging

"permisi, ini harganya berapa?" tanya ibu haechan, dan selanjutnya haechan tidak mau tau. Akhirnya dia hanya berdiri dan menatap kearah lain, matanya menemukan stand penjual kue. Matanya berbinar dan tanpa sadar berjalan menuju stand tersebut.

"woahh. Aku ingin yang ini" tunjuknya pada sebuah kue berwarna merah. Red Velvet. Si penjual mengambil kue tersebut dan membungkusnya.

"semuanya 5000 won" ucap si penjual, haechan baru teringat dia kan tidak bawa uang. "eum maaf ahjussi, aku akan segera kembali. Eommaku ada disana, aku akan minta uang dahulu kepadanya" haechan menunjuk ibunya yang masih sibuk memilih daging. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyaut.

"biar aku saja yang bayar ahjussi" haechan menoleh dan terkejut, orang yang membayarkan kuenya adalah Mark. Ya mark, mantan kekasih haechan.

"tidak usah, aku bisa beli sendiri. Aku akan minta ua-" mark menyela ucapannya haechan mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu mark tertawa.

"beli sendiri? Kau itu masih minta. Manja" dan sukses membuat haechan memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"awh haechan! Ini sakit eurghh" erang mark, haechan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan menemui ibunya lagi.

"eomma nanti gantiin uang mark ya? Aku tadi mau beli kue tapi aku tidak membawa uang, lalu mark langsung membayarkannya. Padahal aku mau minta uangnya pada eomma" ibunya hanya mengangguk singkat dan menuju toko selanjutnya untuk membeli rempah-rempah.

"eomma apakah masih lama?" tanya haechan

"tidak sayang, ini eomma sudah mendapatkan semuanya"

 _Skip_

"eommaa~" yang dipanggil hanya menyaut sebentar kemudian melanjutkan memotong daging "hari ini aku ingin pergi kerumah doyoung hyung, karena teman-teman jhs akan berkumpul" ibunya mengangguk kemudian berkata "bantu eomma masak dulu ok?" pintanya.

"baiklah. Tapi jangan lama karena jam 1 siang aku harus sudah disana" kata haechan

 _2 jam kemudian_

"woahhh eomma, wanginya sangat enak. Aku ingin makan~" pinta haechan dengan suara di imutkan "kau bawa saja nanti kerumah doyoung. Arrachi?" haechan mengangguk dan segera mengambil kotak bekal berwarna hijau yang sedang.

Ibunya menuangkan rendang kedalam kotak tersebut dan memberinya nasi sedikit "nah bawa. Jangan lupa makan yang banyak eoh?" haechan tersenyum dan segera berpamitan untuk pergi ke rumah doyoung.

.

.

"doyoung hyung…" teriak haechan diluar pagar rumah doyoung, seketika terdengar suara berisik yang berlomba untuk keluar.

"nah akhirnya uri maknae datang~" celetuk johny gembira.

"kau bawa apa haechan-ah?" tanya taeyong setelah haechan memasuki rumah doyoung "oh ini, tadi eomma kan sedang bereksperimen memasak rendang lalu dia menyuruhku membawa ini karena eksperimennya berhasil" jawab haechan.

"tumben berhasil kkk, biasanya gagal" johny menyaut sambil tertawa ringan, haechan hanya menggedikan bahunya dan duduk dibawah.

"baru empat orang yang berkumpul?" tanya haechan dan hanya diangguki oleh para hyung. Mereka semua terdiam, karena bingung ingin membicarakan apa tapi tiba-tiba taeyong menegakkan badannya yang semula menyandar di sofa.

"haechan-ah kau tau tidak siapa saja yang akan datang?" tanya taeyong semangat, haechan hanya menggeleng karena memang dia tidak tau siapa yang akan datang. Dia hanya diberi tau akan berkumpul hari ini dirumah doyoung.

"tidak tau?" jawab haechan ragu, taeyong mendecakkan lidahnya.

"haish, makanya kalau punya groupchat itu dibuka haechanie~" kata taeyong berkata datar. Haechan bingung kenapa taeyong hyung ini sangat ngotot pikirnya.

"memangnya siapa saja yang datang sih?" tanyanya kemudian, lalu 6 mata yang ada diruangan tersebut langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan haechan.

" E" celetuk Johny dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Lalu doyoung dan taeyong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"lalu?" haechan semakin tidak mengerti, memangnya kenapa kalau ada mark lee? Hanya masa lalu. Biarkan saja.

"ck, membosankan sekali kau ini haechan" doyoung hanya menggeleng melihat taeyong, temannya yang satu itu ingin menggoda haechan namun mendengar jawaban dari bocah itu saja sudah membuatnya emosi.

"memangnya kau sudah move on chan?" tanya doyoung kemudian, haechan diam sebentar lalu mengangguk "tentu saja sudah, kalau belum tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan Lee Jeno" mungkin terdengar haechan menjawab santai namun hatinya sudah berteriak-teriak menyalahkan perkataan haechan barusan.

"benarkah? Kau tidak menjadikannya pelampiasan kan?" tanya taeyong curiga, haechan memelototkan matanya dan mencubit tangan taeyong yang ada di meja.

"awh shit! Haechan ini sakit" raung taeyong lalu mendelik pada haechan "biar saja, makanya jangan suka curiga dengan orang" jawab haechan sinis.

Johny hanya memandang jengah kedua orang yang sedang berkelahi tersebut, tidak berniat memisahkan memang "hahh.. doyoung-ah harusnya kau memberitahu mereka untuk datang jam 11 bukan jam 12, kalau begini mereka pasti akan datang jam 1. Kau tau sendiri mereka itu suka sekali terlambat" doyoung menyesal juga tidak memberitahu berkumpulnya jam 11, karena teman-temannya itu pasti akan terlambat 1 jam dari jam janjian/?

"benar juga katamu john, aih. Coba kau telfon winwin dan yuta" suruh doyoung, kemudian dia melihat kearah kotak bekal haechan "haechan-ah boleh tidak kita makan sekarang? Eommaku tadi tidak memasak" tanyanya pada haechan yang sedang bermain handphone

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu sibuk bermain handphone kembali. Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menoleh kearah johny "bagaimana?" tanyanya pada johny

"mereka sedang dijalan" jawab johny singkat dan menaruh handphonenya ke meja.

"taeyong-ah jangan nyemil terus nanti gendut loh" kata johny.

"DOYOUNGIE HYUNG" teriak orang dari luar. Doyoung langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu, dia berlari kecil kearah pagar.

"aigoo kenapa lama sekali eoh?" tanya doyoung kesal dan mengehentakkan kakinya.

"uri markeu tadi baru bangun, benar-benar pemalas" mark yang dikatai seperti itu oleh jaehyun merasa kesal dan menginjak kaki jaehyun.

"ouch damn! It's hurt MARK-BASTARD-LEE" taeyong yang mendengar suara orang kesakitan langsung keluar dan terkejut ketika jaehyun lah yang berteriak.

"HEY MARK LEE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PACARKU?!" mark yang melihatnya hanya bergidik, kemudian dia melanjutkan berjalan dan masuk kedalam rumah doyoung.

"hey jay apa sakit sekali?" tanya taeyong khawatir dan memegangi lengan jaehyun, taeil yang melihat adegan didepannya ini hanya memutar bola matanya bosan 'dasar kardus' ucapnya dalam hati.

"taeil hyung, ayo masuk" ajak doyoung yang menunggu didepan pintu, dia mengangguk dan segera masuk "hey pasangan muda mudi cepatlah masuk!" teriak doyoung pada jaehyun dan taeyong.

"aku tau tokki" jawab taeyong.

.

.

"woahhhhh siapa yang membawa ini?" tanya winwin ketika duduk, matanya bahkan sudah berliuran.

"haechan yang membawa" kata doyoung. Taeyong yang disebelahnya melihat teman-temannya sedang sibuk bermain handphone, dia jadi geram sendiri.

"hey heyyy, kita ini sedang berkumpul jangan asik sendiri. Sini kumpulkan ponselnya" haechan hanya memandang datar dan menaruh handphonenya dimeja.

"ekhem, duduknya deketan nih" goda johny yang langsung diberi tatapan mematikan dari haechan. Winwin yang tidak tau apa-apa mencoba membuka bekal yang dibawa haechan. Seketika wangi masakannya menguar kemana-mana.

 **Krukkk**

"uhh aku tiba-tiba saja lapar lagi" taeil berkata sambil memegangi perutnya, doyoung menengok kearah taeil lalu berkata "taeil hyung mau makan?"

Tentu saja diangguki oleh taeil "yak doyoungie hyung kami semua juga mau makan" protes mark tidak terima karena hanya taeil saja yang ditawari.

"makan saja ramai-ramai. Jangan berebut" kata haechan kalem, tiba-tiba mark mendekati haechan "tidak makan chan?" tanyanya.

"tidak mark, aku tiba-tiba saja kenyang" mark merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban haechan kemudian bertanya lagi "haechan, eommamu masih ingat aku tidak?"

Haechan mengerinyit lalu menjawab dengan anggukan. Mark hanya ber'oh' ria

"mark handphonemu bergetar, sepertinya ada yang menchatmu" interupsi taeil tiba-tiba.

Benar saja, ketika mark membuka kuncinya ada 5 pesan dari 'seseorang' yah something like the next target to be my girlfriend.

"mark boleh pinjam handphonemu tidak?" tanya taeyong, namun mark hanya menggeleng "ooohh aku tau, dia pasti tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar. Karena penggombal seperti dia pasti gebetannya dimana-mana" haechan yang mendengar sontak terkejut, hanya saja dia tidak menyangka padahal dulu mark tidak seperti itu.

"hey stok gula dirumahku habis ada yang ingin menemaniku ke supermarket?" mark langsung berdiri dan meminta uangnya "mana hyung? Biar aku yang beli, sekalian mau beli es krim sih" katanya.

"aku mau mark!" pekik taeyong semangat.

"tidak ah, aku hanya membawa uang sedikit" balas mark sambil berjalan kearah pintu, namun ketika mark sudah diambang pintu haechan memanggil mark.

"mark, aku mau es krim juga. Tapi belikan hehe" demi Poseidon mark mau terjun rasanya, haechan sedang tertawa kearahnya "eung baiklah, kau saja ya yang kubelikan" balas mark akhirnya.

"huuu dasar. Giliran mantan aja ditraktir" ucap taeyong kesal.

 _5 menit kemudian_

"doyoung hyung…. Ini gulanya" kemudian mark mengambil 2 bungkus es krim dan membawanya ke ruang tamu dimana teman-temannya sedang mengobrol "ini chan es krimnya" haechan tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"oh mantan kekasihku"-taeyong

"this is shout out to my ex"-yuta

Euhm by the way yuta langsung menyaut ketika masuk, dia agak terlambat dari temannya tadi.

"yuta hyung baru saja masuk sudah membuat kesal" haechan kesal karena teman-temannya mengejeknya karena berdekatan dengan mark lee sang mantan.

"hehehe, lagipula chan kalau ingin balikan ya balikan saja. Daripada susah move on yang malah ujungnya nanti jadi seperti mark. Menggombali semua wanita dan uke" terang yuta sambil tertawa.

"kalian ini, sudahlah jangan mengejek mereka terus" ucap taeil membela haechan dan mark.

Doyoung pun datang membawa minuman dan cemilan "bagaimana jika nanti sore kita foto?" usul doyoung lalu memeluk taeil.

"boleh saja" kata jaehyun

Dan 4 jam mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol tentang sekolah,makanan,wajah aib johny ketika JHS dan lain-lain.

"teman-teman ayo kita foto dulu?" tawar doyoung. Semuanya berkumpul di halaman rumah doyoung lalu….

 **Ckrek**

 **Ckrek**

 **Ckrek**

Dan begitulah setelahnya

"mark ayo foto denganku" ajak haechan agak malu-malu, mark pun mengangguk dan berpose setampan mungkin.

"wow memang ada yang aneh dari kalian berdua" kata johny

"johnyyyy, tolong fotokan aku dengan yuta,dan taeyong" teriak doyoung dari pinggir sana.

Dan blablabla….

"eung markkk~" panggil haechan manja, mark menoleh "mau tidak setelah pulang dari sini kau.. eum" mark masih menunggu terusan kalimat dari haechan.

"chat aku?" akhirnya haechan berkata, mark mengangguk kemudian suara handphone haechan mengalihkan semuanya

' _halo?'_

' _iya eomma sebentar lagi haechan pulang_

' _arraseo'_

"hyungdeul sepertinya aku harus pulag duluan. Tak apa kan?" semuanya mengangguk, kemudian mark mendekati haechan "aku antar ya?" tawarnya, haechan mengangguk.

"wah mereka ini sama-sama belum move on saja mengakunya sudah move on ckck" heran jaehyun

.

.

"mark soal yang tadi jangan sampai yang lain tau ya?" pinta haechan ketika diperjalanan pulang.

"baiklah" jawab mark.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah haechan "mark, terimakasih ya. Jangan lupa nanti malam chat aku ndee~" mark langsung mencubit pipi haechan karena gemas.

"haechan… ayo balikan?" ucap mark tiba-tiba, namun apa yang dia dapatkan tidak sebanding dengan keberaniannya untuk mengajak haechan kembali lagi bersamanya.

"tidak mau, kau harus membelikanku boneka rillakkuma dulu" setelahnya mark hanya mendengar suara pintu saja ditutup. Menghela nafas

'ternyata susah juga' batin mark. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi para hyung mengikuti mereka sampai kerumah haechan

' _cih tsundere'-taeyong_

' _kenapa tidak dijawab sekarang sih'-doyoung_

' _aku kalah dengan anak umur 19 tahun'-johny_

' _cinta monyet'-taeil_

' _aku tidak tau apa-apa sungguh'-winwin_

' _mereka ini ingin dijuluki 'Relationship Goals' ya?'-jaehyun_

Akhirnya setelah mereka melihat mark pulang, mereka pun ikut pulang

"tidak sia-sia investigasi kita doyoung-ah ahahah" ucap taeyong sambil terbahak.

"bukankah sudah terlihat bahwa keduanya gagal dama move on kkk" yuta berucap dengan di iringi tawa.

Tidak papa endingnya seperti ini, toh akhirnya mereka berkumpul juga.

 **END**

YEAYYYYY KIDO BAWA FF BARU NIII, BERDASARKAN KISAH NYATA LAGI. JADI INI NGETIKNYA NGEBUT, SAMBIL NGANTUK-NGANTUK PULA.

OKE MIND TO REVIEW? FAVORITE?

~SALAM MARKHYUCK~


End file.
